A World of the Dead
by Justpeachy245
Summary: A group f young survivors face the undead in an never ending battle for their lives and their love.


Chapter** One: Guilt and Death.**

_[third person]_

"Get back, _NOW_," Rachael yelled, her hair whipping out as she stabbed one of the limping and moaning dead that reached it's wrinkled and grey hand towards her shoulder. The small group of five was backed up into the river and in front of them was a crowd of the undead, that could easily kill them off and not even give them time to return and join their moaning chorus. Their decaying mouths flopping to the taste of living flesh on the air, they shuffled forwards pushing the group backwards. Broken fingers, that were bent at odd inhuman angles reached out in front of them craving what they once had; Life.

"Mary! Watch your side," Yelled Roman, one of the tall blond hair brown eyed twins. Moving swiftly he brought his ax down on the dead women's head, downing her with a crunch as her skull caved in, killing her in an instant. Mary stood ridged, her knuckles white around the staff she carried as her weapon. Anxiety was written all over her pale face, and break down was soon to follow if they weren't out of this situation soon. As the dead drew nearer and nearer, Rachael shot arrow after arrow through the fore heads of the dead, spraying the dead behind them with blood and brain matter. Panting, Rachael leaned on Kade's taunt and ridged shoulders, she closed her eyes and smelled his smell of freshly cut wood and pine leaves. She drew her crude blade, the length of her forearm, and whispered into his ear she said," I love you, and I don't want you to die..." he pulled her away and held her by the shoulders and looked at her sternly," Rachael, don't do this." His blue eyes showed a pain that wrenched at her heart. It was written so plainly across his face, that she knew that this was going to hurt him. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him. Pulling herself away reluctantly from Kade's calming arm, she ran into the mob screaming and striking out at any of the dead that dared to touch her. She heard Kade's screaming pained voice calling her name, and she kept running until she reached her destination: the forest.

_I love you._ She had meant those words with everything she had, and she would die with them on her heart.

* * *

_[Kade]_

I still felt her lips when Rachael ran into the woods, I felt those smooth lips of life and meaning slip away from mine. I was deaf with rage, I could hear myself yelling her name until I was running after the shuffling crowd. My ears felt like I had cotton in them, and tears obscured my vision. Something fell on my back knocking me down into the dusty ground and a gloved hand waved across my face. I recognized it as Tristan's, Romans twin brother. "NO!," I roared ," GET THE HELL OFF OF ME TRISTAN!" Throwing him off my back, I jumped up again and began sprinting after the dead mass. Rage poured through my vains, like molten lava it burned my heart. If Rachael died, all hell will break lose. Breaking through the barrier I begin bringing down my hammer and hatchet down on the unsuspecting dead. Killing them with one blow, I mow my way through the dead and break out into the front.

The moaning was colliding with the ringing in my ears, disorienting me. I kept running, my anger fueling my legs to keep going onward towards Rachael. I heard the crunch of the leaves from where I was stepping drift up to my ears and the whistling of the wind that danced on my face. Looking outwards, I focused on keeping my vision clear. There! I burst out int a full sprint at the sight of her leaning against a tree panting. Hearing my foot steps she draws an arrow and notches it within seconds and has it pointed directly at my forehead. Stopping I hold up my hand and nod at her. My rage began to dwindle at the sight of her, and I jog to her and hold her in my arms. "Don't you ever. Ever! Do that again," pulling her away I made her look at me. Her soft brown eyes began to water and brim over, causing the diamond shaped droplets to streak down her angular face. "Oh baby," I sighed and felt my own tears retrace their steps from before. Embracing her once more, I held her shaking figure and murmmered her name. "You're safe now. I'm here."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Hoped you liked it guys ^.^ 3**


End file.
